nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Light Stimulant
Cast The Man Light Stimulant A question often raised by the mind in these times is "How? How can Zombies actually pose a threat? They are not well organised, their reproduction is limited and any success is dependent on Human incompetence". His slumber interrupted, the man rose from his couch. He rubbed his eyes vigorously, making sure to have rid himself of sleep. It was too dark; his vision was blurred and his mind ached. Stumbling, he made his way into the nearby room. Said room's door had come unhinged and was in dire risk of falling down. The moon was out that night. It's blue aura took the room in it's embrace and gave it's inhabitants enough light to see. The man scratched his cheek and gazed through the open window; the grey clouds were coating much of the sky like ink infesting water. Though but smudges in the darkness, the pale glow of the few Zombies below stood out to the man. A panel lay before his eyes, almost leaning against the window. He scanned it quickly. He squinted, trying to shrug off the ache in his head. An almost tremor like noise entered his ear, followed by a pale, emerald light. Another noise akin to that of a piston letting off steam echoed in the room. He ignored it and turned around to the green light. Before his eyes was the familiar logo of a outstretched hand holding a magazine, plastered onto a white machine with green paint in places. He reached into his pocket, fishing out a coin. The coin fell into the slot, a bottle rumbled through the tubes and landed safely at the machine's open front bottom. He ventured back over to the panel and windows. He could clearly see the reflection of the vending machine and it's glow. However his gaze did not match it; he looked overhead where he saw the front gates slowly closing. It was obvious, then, somebody has intruded on the place. As he reached for a bottle opener on a nearby table, the man observed the light as it disappeared once more behind the gate. The glow of the Zombies began moving towards the exit. The man's speed cola made a hissing sound as the bottle cap tore it's top from it's base. Speed Cola's cool, fizzy liquid gushed into the man's mouth and down his throat. After a few seconds he felt a small bump at the back of his throat, shortly followed by a small burp which left no odour. His mind clearing, he reached for a lever and a keypad on the panel. He typed in a code of numbers with almost maddening speed and twisted the lever to the left. A few seconds of silence followed before a rumbling of tremor proportions. Dozens of large, lavender lights formed the outline of a circle, and the rumbling continued as the ground itself rose. He stood in silence, and a repetition of the rise occurred. He finally removed his hand from the lever and took his fingers off the panel as a third and final circle rose. He turned away, hearing the distant sound of gunshots and the even fainter sound of Zombies screaming in pain. The Speed Cola bottle was gently placed on the table and he left the room, now headache free and well lit. Category:Ebon Shadowshot